


Babysitting Sesshoumaru

by Lyarvon



Category: Inucest - Fandom, SessInu - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyarvon/pseuds/Lyarvon
Summary: Inuyasha needed a part-time job, one that could pay his bills. After considering all the pros and cos, he ended as a babysitter to a two-year old Sesshoumaru. How will Inuyasha deal with a bossy two-year old? This is a Sess/Inu fic.
Relationships: Inucest - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Babysitting Sesshoumaru

Modern day Japan…

Inuyasha sighed for the nth time. He badly needed another part time job. His apartment’s rent is just two weeks away, along with his other bills.

“Fuck, I should have mellowed down on eating too much ramen,” Inuyasha thought to himself. He’s always extremely hungry after his part-time job at nine o’clock in the evening as a dishwasher and a cleaner in a nearby fast-food store, so he couldn’t blame himself for eating three additional bowls of his favorite ramen every night.

Looking at his classmate and best friend Kagome, he contemplated if he would just ditch his current job in order to be a babysitter, since he heard Kagome’s ultra rich cousin is looking for a babysitter. Right now, he would take any job just to survive this month debt-free.

“Oi Kagome, do you think your cousin still need a baby sitter?” Inuyasha asked Kagome as they were walking home that afternoon. They were already freshmen in college and their classes have ended a while ago.

“Yes, they are still looking for a babysitter. Unfortunately, none of her baby’s babysitters last long. Why? Are you interested?” Worry etched on Kagome’s lovely features. She knew Inuyasha’s struggling with his finances, what with being an orphan. But Kagome already learned her lesson not to offer help especially money if it was not asked for as it would only insult her hanyou friend and would result to bitter arguments.  
“Yeah, I’m still short on money for this month’s bills and rent. An additional pay would be very much appreciated,” Inuyasha scratched his head, blushing slightly at his confession. “C-Could you h-help put on a good word for me?” he hesitantly added.

Kagome beamed at Inuyasha’s shy request.  
“You know I’d do anything for you Yash!” She then clutched Inuyasha’s free arm, hugging and tugging at the same time as they continued to walk, laughing as she heard the hanyou grumble at the lack of propriety with her touchy-feely attitude.

-0-

“Remember Inuyasha, he is a pure youkai, so you better treat him like royalty, even if he is just a baby, okay?” Kagome reminded him for a hundredth time as they reached an enormous gate. 

They had decided to try his luck today, Saturday in applying for the job. Kagome insisted to tag along, informing him of baby he’s going to take care if he got the job. The baby is a pure male youkai who is already 20 years old in youkai age but looks like two years old in human eyes. He is an intelligent inuyoukai. He can already talk coherent sentences like a grown up child and master transformation to inu or human form whenever the situation calls for it. 

“Sure Mom!” Inuyasha huffed obviously a telling sign that he’s already irritated with all of Kagome’s rambling on what to do and what not. 

Honestly, how hard is it to babysit? Babies just tend to sleep, cry and feed and all the other simple stuff, right? It would be a walk in the park then.

“One more thing Inuyasha, never ever show your raging temper, understood?” Kagome looked like one of those drill sergeants he saw in a movie now. “If you really want a good-paying job then be prepared and be patient. And always, always do your job well! Do you hear me Inuyasha?”

“Fine, fine!” Inuyasha answered halfheartedly. Of course, he would be prepared and be patient. Who wouldn’t be when you’re babysitting a full-blooded youkai brat? Only a fool would do a half-assed babysitting job and risk getting himself killed in the process.

“Good, good!” Kagome once again went back to her cheery self, tapping Inuyasha’s shoulders, smiling brightly.

Pushing the tiny black button on the gate, the smaller side gate automatically opened. An elderly man who looked like he was on his seventies went out and recognition immediately dawned on his face.

“Kagome-sama! It’s a pleasure to this old man’s eyes to see you!” he exclaimed.  
“Totosai!” Kagome gently hug the old man. “It’s good to see you too!”

“Look how much you have grown!” Totosai further commented as Kagome giggled like the silly schoolgirl that she is.

“Ne, Totosai, this is my friend Inuyasha. He baaadly wants to become a babysitter, do you think the position is still available?” Kagome stated smiling warmly.  
“Keh, you don’t” Inuyasha stopped as he heard the old man cackled and scrunched his brows.  
“So you wanted to be a babysitter that much, huh young man?”

“Keh, I wouldn’t if I didn’t need the money!” Inuyasha frankly stated and then groaned as Kagome elbowed his side while glaring daggers at him. His lungs almost burst as the old man Totosai cackled once more while slapping his back.

“Your honesty is refreshing young man! I like you” he slapped him some more, almost shoving Inuyasha to the ground with the force.

“Hey, don’t get too friendly old man! Inuyasha huffed and tried to calm himself with his tousled state.

“Come, I’ll take you now to Lady Rin,” Totosai declared as he wipe the tears on his eyes and grab some keys. He didn’t have a good laugh for a long time.

Confused, Inuyasha silently ask Kagome what that was about which only earned him a cheeky smile from the girl before mouthing “He likes you” to him.  
Snorting, Inuyasha turned and followed the old man inside the gate with Kagome tailing behind him.  
\- o -  
It was actually a three-hour drive from the main gate to the biggest mansion he’d ever set eyes on.

How in Japan did it happen? He didn’t know there is this vast land of forest, hills and wide strips of plains with various flowers in full bloom. It’s like ancient Japan, the one he’d always imagine when reading his history books, but this, is this really possible?

Confused and totally out of it, he felt a sense of déjà vu hit him. It’s like he’d been here a long time ago, but how? Inuyasha sighed and wondered why this place remind him of something so long ago, that a heavy ache settled in his chest. Blankly staring at his surroundings, he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine causing him to look around for the source of it. For whatever reason, he could sense a very powerful aura and as a hanyou, he knew that the one who have this kind of aura could pose an imaginable threat if angered.  
They parked in the basement where other luxurious cars line up. And before he knew it, they were already facing two doors leading somewhere inside the mansion.

“Kagome-sama, you can go up ahead with your friend here. Just use the door on your left, it will directly lead you to the main hall. I’ve already informed Lady Rin of your arrival,” Totosai gestured the two to the door.

“Oi, old man, what about you? Won’t you come with us?” Inuyasha slightly tilt his bead to the side, like the curious puppy that he is.  
“Of course not! I’m going to get myself a treat of some of ‘ol Myoga’s cooking in the kitchen,” cackling some he added, “Goodluck young man, you too, Kagome-sama, see you later!” he smiled before opening the other door and getting inside it.

“Let’s go, Inuyasha,” Kagome said as she opened the door and lead the way inside. Well, no use in lingering.

“Let’s get this over with,” Inuyasha squared his shoulders. He would either go home later and feel like a wealthy man (if he got the job, he could pay his bills and still have some left) or still a pauper, then he would just find another job.  
Walking, Inuyasha can’t help but wonder.  
“Oi, Kagome, why do they call you Kagome-sama?” Inuyasha wanted to catch up and see Kagome’s expression so he started walking faster.  
“Oh that? You see Inuyasha, I belong to a family of Priestess, that’s why.” Kagome smiled.  
“Keh, as if that explains anything!” Inuyasha would have launch a full-blown inquiry but halted at the vision in front of him. Somehow a very beautiful lady appeared wearing an elegant orange yukata. She had an innocent look on her that isn’t easily missed.  
“Rin-chan!”  
“Kagome-chan!”

It somehow clicked in Inuyasha’s mind that this was the cousin Kagome was talking about, what with the closeness displayed by the two in front of him. However, a thought nagged on the hanyou’s mind. 

If this is the Lady of the House, shouldn’t she be a full youkai since the baby was said to be a pure youkai? Seeing that she’s actually human makes Inuyasha confused. And on top of that she looks unbelievably young, younger in fact than what he had anticipated. Fuck, she could have been younger than Kagome! Just how on earth?

“Oh, so you must be Inuyasha?” Lady Rin held both of his hands in a very welcoming gesture. To say that Inuyasha was shocked is an understatement.

“You are such a handsome young man, Inuyasha. I’m sure my baby would love to have you around!” Lady Rin beamed but suddenly frowned hearing the annoying croak of someone behind.

“What is the noise all about? Rin, you should have known better that Sesshoumaru-sama doesn’t like noise!” a short green imp with a staff was chastising Lady Rin, his bulging eyes look unforgiving. But Lady Rin looked as though she doesn’t really care what the imp is talking about.

“Oh, Jaken-sama, I’m glad you’re here. Meet Inuyasha, he will be our new babysitter!” Lady Rin fondly gazed at the hanyou, actually focusing on his furry ears.

“Impertinent woman! You don’t have the right to hire somebody, you should know your place! Besides…” The green imp turned to look at Inuyasha, choking in shock as he realized a hanyou is standing before him.  
“A hanyou?!” This time, the green imp’s voice rose on an irritating level. “You think a hanyou is worthy enough to babysit Sesshoumaru-sama? You must be out of your mind!”  
“Hey, Jaken, don’t you think you’re waaayyy out of line?” a menacing Kagome walked towards the shouting imp. Glowing pink light is starting to get visible on her fingertips.  
Inuyasha would have love to punch the green imp if only to stop his silly tirade. Sure, he was a hanyou, but that doesn’t mean he can’t do the job right? Fuck, he could be the best babysitter in the whole Japan if he’d just put his mind to it!  
“Jaken.”  
Four pairs of eyes immediately spotted a child on top of the stairs. He was wearing a cream-colored kimono that had purple leaf patterns with a blue sash belt. Even in a distance, one could easily see that the child has fair, unblemished skin with cute pointed ears, slanted golden eyes with slit pupils, waist-length silver hair with short bangs, two magenta stripes present on each of his cheek and one on each of his eyelid. A purple crescent moon sat proudly on his forehead erasing all doubts on Inuyasha’s mind of his royal Inu lineage.  
But how? Surely, this child is not the son of this green imp and Lady Rin. It’s just so wrong, not to mention gross!

“Sesshoumaru-sama! Meet Inuyasha, he will be your new babysitter,” Lady Rin automatically beamed at the little boy on top of the stairs.

Those intense golden eyes focused on Inuyasha. He had a distinct feeling that this child possessed that great aura he had felt a while ago and he must be very cautious in dealing with him no matter how angelic he looks. One mistake could cost his life.

“Hanyou,” the child called him with that soft voice of his.

Inuyasha knew he should feel offended, but really he’s not. He really is a hanyou after all. Besides, he had countless of unimaginable experiences in the past that being called a hanyou mattered so little anymore.

“H-hello,” Inuyasha tried to make his voice gentle and soft to the child’s ear. “Sesshoumaru, right?”

“Hey, you don’t have the right to…”  
Lady Rin immediately covered the annoying imp’s mouth.

“Sesshoumaru-sama, we will prepare your snacks in the kitchen. Let’s go Kagome-chan,” Lady Rin grinned at Kagome as they drag the green imp behind. Kagome just waved at Inuyasha, winking.

“Good morning,” Sessoumaru politely greeted as Inuyasha climbed the stairs and is now standing before him. He continued to intensely observe and stare at the hanyou in front of him, with eyes so deceptively innocent.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Inuyasha plops down and squatted before the youkai child so that they were at eye level.

“You can call me Inuyasha,” Inuyasha boyishly grinned and offered his hands for a handshake, mindful of his claws.

Sesshoumaru looks down at the hand before him then back at the face of the grinning hanyou before carefully placing his tiny hand into Inuyasha’s.  
“Tetthoumaru. Itt a pleature to meet you.”

Inuyasha couldn’t help but grin wider at the polite youkai child. He’s still having difficulty pronouncing his s though. Cute.

“You’re actually polite, aren’t you Sesshoumaru? You see, not all youkai is polite to a hanyou like me.” Inuyasha couldn’t stop himself as he patted little Sesshoumaru on his head gently.

“Hn. I am an inu print (prince) after all.” Sesshoumaru confidently answered as he lifted his chin up, his silvery hair swayed at the movement. His arrogance at such a young age makes Inuyasha genuinely chuckle. 

His actions caused a raise of one delicate silver brow on a cherubic face, clearly not liking at being an object of laughter.

“I’m just glad,” Inuyasha explained, seeing that the child is intent to listen, he continued.  
“You see, it’s really great to see one so tiny as you, being so responsible and polite as well as taking pride on ones heritage.”

“I am great?” innocent golden eyes silently waited for his confirmation.  
“Keh, you’re an Inu Prince after all!” Inuyasha gladly assured, grinning widely as he sat on the floor.

“Very well, I’ll keep you,” Little Sesshoumaru then reach for the twitching furry ears of the surprised hanyou, tugging it gently as a tiny smile graced his lips.


End file.
